


Don't Eat That!

by IdrisTardis7878



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fulfillment, silliness, terrible breakfast metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisTardis7878/pseuds/IdrisTardis7878
Summary: Just a little bit of breakfast metaphor silliness.





	Don't Eat That!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fulfillment for tumblr user anthonystan. Originally posted June 8, 2015.

“Who pissed in your Cheerios this morning?” Kensi asked, taking note of her partner’s furrowed brow as he stared a hole in the case file that was propped open in front of him on his desk.

Three heads lifted and swiveled in her direction in perfect unison - though the expressions on her team members’ faces ran the gamut from amused (Callen) to horrified (Sam), with Deeks taking up a somewhat bemused middle ground - before they all spoke at once.

“Well, to be specific, they were Honey-Nut-” Deeks began.

Callen chuckled. “Someone’s had a lot of coffee already this morning-”

“Why?! Why go there? Between this one with his rank-looking super-smoothies,” Sam pointed at Deeks, “and you with your messed up metaphors…is no breakfast food sacred anymore?”

Just then, a very nearly late Nell hurried into the Mission and headed directly for Ops, pausing only on the landing to finish the last of what was obviously a Waffle Taco before continuing on up to where Eric was waiting for her at the top of the stairs.

Three heads turned again, this time towards Sam, and the answer left Callen’s, Deeks’, and Kensi’s lips with perfect synchronicity. “Nope!!”


End file.
